Bosco Heaven
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: What happens to the Boscos that die in the FanFic world?


Author Note: The Bosco's that are mentioned are from my own stories Without My Consent, Misfire and as well my dear friend Wine_Into_Water's, Shattered.   
Disclaimer: Want a computer that will make your life miserable? I have one, named Stumpy, and believe me BEWARE, I have no money but I do have Stumpy and he is scary!  
  
Dedication to Bee and Wine_Into_Water you two gals ROCK!  
  
  
In the heavens a man laid on his back looking up whistling to himself. Maurice Boscorelli was bored out of his mind just didn't know what to do. So there he was just thinking about what it would be like to be on earth again and alive. A slight popping sound could be heard behind him and he knew that sound it meant somebody had just died. Turning around he was greatly shocked to see himself. Yet he made not attempt to get up he just turned back around because he was very comfortable and was not going to get up.   
  
"Hey is this heaven?"   
  
"Oh aren't you a smart one."   
  
Running up the newbie Bosco walked around to get a glimpse at this angel laying before him. What he didn't expect to see his own face.   
  
"Hey wait a second why do you have my face?"   
  
"Why do you have mine?"   
  
"Good point, I don't recall having a twin I'm sure I would of remembered it."   
  
The angel Bosco sat up, his hands resting on his knees and looking up at the newbie Bosco, the newbie stared down back at him.   
  
"Look I'm not your twin, consider this, you and I are more along the lines of clones, we think, talk and act pretty much the same, only I'm better looking."   
  
"Yeah, right, angel wings, keep telling yourself that."   
  
"Anyway there are many dimensions, alternative universes. When another writer writes a new story a new Bosco is created and the writer chooses whether you live or die. "  
  
"That sucks, so somebody has control of my life, I'm not sure I like this whole FanFic idea much."   
  
"Well get this, I was the first Bosco to be killed and this chick has two different names."   
  
"Really, and the names are?"   
  
"Her original pen name is Cosmic Castaway but her friends would later end up shortening to CCA, yet people don't realize it's the same person, so don't let the two names fool you."   
  
"Man, how did you bite the dust by this writer?"   
  
"Drunk driver I would later find out. I tried to swerve but hit straight on with the black SUV, flipped the car and slammed into a light post.   
  
The newbie shivered at the thought of his beautiful car being smashed beyond repair.   
  
"So tell me how did you die, who killed you?"   
  
"Well actually Wine_Into_Water," he sighed. "Faith got shot, and I felt very guilty throughout the thing and I all I could think was I have to make it up to her. We had a gun pulled on us and I was able to save her finally," shakes his head "I wasn't able to save myself."   
  
"Hmmmm what a drag."   
  
"Get this though, she had told many not to worry and she promised me, ME, while she was writing the story that I was in good hands, yeah I'm in good hands now," He then looked down and shook his fist "thanks for nothing Wine_Into_Water."   
  
"Hey since this is confusing I'll be called Bosco and you Boz, okay." Even though it was meant to be a question Bosco made it as a statement there would be no ifs or buts.   
  
"Why do you get to be Bosco?"   
  
"Because I've been here longer and been bored out of my mind and I said so."   
  
"Fine Bosco, huh, weird saying that one."   
  
"Boz looked and saw the gold little halo above Bosco's head, following his every movement.   
  
"Hey how come I don't have a halo?"   
  
"What is this? Do I have a little sign over my head that says 'Ask me I'm St. Paul?"   
  
"No, but you been here longer so stop being an asshole about it."   
  
Without warning lighting struck Boz leaving him dark with a little bit of fire and smoke coming the hair that stuck up.   
  
"Hah, rule number 1, no cussing, Big Guy doesn't like it around here."   
  
"Damn"   
  
Lighting struck Boz again while Bosco roared with laughter.   
  
"Well you stop cussing you idiot."   
  
Boz shook off the ash and was clean again.   
  
Boz didn't know what to do both looked around and he then spotted the wings again on the back of Bosco.   
  
"Okay if I'm stuck I might as well learn how to fly. " He then jumped off of his feet but landed flat on his face.   
  
"Owwww, I thought in heaven you wouldn't feel any more pain."   
  
"Rule number 2, you can't fly because you're new and third of course you can feel pain what you think is a dream and nothing can hurt you, goose."   
  
Boz looked up at Bosco who was standing in front of him.   
  
"You know I'm really getting sick of all your 'rules,' real fast."   
  
"Rule Number...." Bosco stopped short when Boz grabbed a hold of Bosco's leg and pulled hard causing him to lose his footing and fall hard to the ground.   
  
"No more rules wing boy!"   
  
Bosco stood up and straightened his white gown and fluffed his wings.   
  
"I can give as many rules as I want I've been here longer."   
  
"So."   
  
"I'm really starting to hate myself."   
  
"Same here buddy." yelled Boz  
  
"Hey I said it first." protested Bosco.   
  
"So."   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"How about, no."   
  
Bosco glared at Boz but let it go.   
  
"So you crashed my car?"   
  
"Technically it wasn't your car it was my car and I told you the guy was drunk and it wasn't my fault."   
  
"Betcha I could of missed him."   
  
"Betcha I could have dodged the bullet and made sure Faith never got shot in the first place."   
  
"Hey what is that suppose to mean?"   
  
"Figure it out on your own. You're a smart cookie or so I hope you are, you are me for crying out loud." fired back Bosco.   
  
Both Bosco's glared at one another but before one could make another comment another popping sound was heard.   
  
Looking over they saw Fred Yokas. He looked rather confused, and seeing two Bosco's, he blinked slowly, then pointed at them.   
  
"What are you two doing here and where am I?"   
  
Bosco walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder.   
  
"It's called heaven, and you are dead."   
  
"You figure he would realize we were all dead with two of us here and one having wings and a halo." Saying this Boz smirked at Fred.   
  
Fred looked over at Boz then back at Bosco and bent a little backwards to see the wings attached to body. Bosco then took his elbows and pushed the wings.   
  
"So Fred how did you die?"   
  
"I can't remember to many like the idea of Bosco and Faith being together so I guess they can only decide the only way for Faith will go to you is by killing me, go figure huh? So I lost track of how many times I have died. You two how did you kick the bucket?"   
  
Replying at the same time "car crash," "gun shot" they looked at each other.   
  
"Well that sucks."   
  
"Yeah it does and it sucks you're here because you are going to make sure we don't get any angel ladies. I'm sure there is a bunch of other Fred's wondering around here, better yet I'm sure there is a room where Faith is dead so go and find her."   
  
Before Fred could say another word he was whisked away when Bosco threw glitter all over him.   
  
"Hey when do I learn that neat little trick?"   
  
"In time my young apprentice."   
  
Boz's shoulders sunk.   
  
"Oh shut up this is not Star Wars."   
  
"You know things were so much quieter before you came around here."   
  
"Yeah but....." Bosco throwing glitter at him cut Boz short.   
  
Boz was mouthing but no words could come out. He got angry and as Bosco smirked it quickly changed when he fell flat on his butt and holding his jaw, Boz standing proudly.   
  
Bosco got up and then flapped his wings making him come off the ground and before Boz could react Bosco kicked him.   
  
Falling backwards Bosco smirked.   
  
"Got something to say, oops, sorry oh I can hear the birds singing."   
  
An evil grin came across Boz's features as he stood up and charged Bosco making both fall to the ground in wings, halo, arms, and legs. Boz grabbed the dust from Bosco's white gown pocket and then sprayed it on himself.   
  
"There much better," and before Bosco could stop Boz he grabbed his halo. "I'll be taking this."   
  
"Hey that's mine, give it back!"   
  
"How about, no!"   
  
Boz then took off as Bosco chased him.   
  
"Gimmie it back that's not yours."   
  
"Come and get it fly boy."   
  
"I will."   
  
Bosco took off after him flapping his wings as hard as he could.   
  
Boz took a quick glance to see how fast Bosco was ganging up on him.   
  
"Hey you cheater when I called you fly boy I didn't mean for you to actually use your wings you freak."   
  
Bosco picked up Boz lifting up off the ground and then dropping him after he got his halo back and his glitter.   
  
"Well you would cheat to."   
  
Another popping sound came and both looked over to see another Bosco.   
  
"Lord how many more are we going to have, I mean come on." Yelled Bosco.   
  
Boz looked over at the new comer.   
  
Wine_Into_Water or Cosmic Castaway?"   
  
"CCA."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Charlie shot me by accident."   
  
"You?"   
  
"Oh, got shot to, protecting Faith," pointing to Bosco "Fly boy over here was killed in a car crash."   
  
"By the way call me Boz, and fly boy Bosco, you can be Maurice."   
  
Maurice shook his head.   
  
"So what do you two do for fun around here?"   
  
Boz and Maurice looked at Bosco. Bosco noticed the stares and then smirked.   
  
(Drug House)   
  
"Man I'm tripping, how about you?"   
  
Another man looked over and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I think I can see white light coming through the wood."   
  
The other young male began to laugh hysterical but then began to scream. Shooting up from his seat he ran out. The other male just shook his head and giggled until he looked up and screamed.   
  
For what stood in front of him was three police officers and the same man he knew all too well, Maurice Boscorelli. He had just seen Bosco rustling one of his buddies down the corner with his partner Faith Yokas. How could three be standing in front him with wings on their backs, he had to be tripping.   
  
"Oh my God."   
  
Bosco grinned "Yes God sent us. You been a naughty boy."   
  
The male screamed hysterically and then ran out crying, running up the street to jump in the squad car of Officer Boscorelli and Officer Yokas. Both looked at each other wondering what the hell it was all about.   
  
  
Three Bosco's stood laughing and then Maurice had an idea.   
  
"Hey what do you say we go play a joke on Christopher, make it out to be a Christmas Carol only I get to be the future ghost."   
  
"Yeah I'll be the ghost of present and Boz you be past."   
  
The three would take off for more mischievous fun but they would not get too play the Christmas Carol because Sgt. Jason Christopher looked just to cute to disturb hugging his teddy bear and sucking his thumb.   
  
"Hey no wonder his fiancée shacked up with us, huh."   
  
They all laughed together and left to go and see what else they could get into and see who else is mind they could scar for the rest of their natural born life.   
  
The End  
  
NO Bosco's were hurt during the making of this FanFic ;) 


End file.
